


Never

by FreddieFcknMercury



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Black Reader, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Ice Cream, M/M, One Shot, Other, POC Reader, Romantic Fluff, Short, Tumblr, genderless reader, hand holding, short fic, wink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddieFcknMercury/pseuds/FreddieFcknMercury
Summary: You and Buck are out getting ice cream, shooting the breeze when you admit that a significant other has never held your hand.





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything pure and fluffy in a very long time and I was sitting in bed thinking about how awful life is and I needed some good si that's what happened here I think? Lol.

"What-why are you giving me that look?" He's trying to decide if what you just said was an attempt at a joke or not before he laughs at you.

"Y/n, be serious." One eyebrow raised in disbelief. He thinks you're pulling his leg.

"I am being serious." You laughed, you didn't think much of it but he's not willing to let it go.

"What do you mean never? You're really not messing around?" He bends down slightly to look you in the eyes. He's genuinely confused and almost hurt by your words but still hoping you're joking.

"Yes, Buck? I mean, I can't really think of a time. At least nothing comes to mind... I could be wrong though. It's really not that big of a deal?" You're trying to move him past this and into an eating ice cream state of mind but he's stuck on it and now it has to become a whole thing. You just wanted to come out for a treat and he's having a crisis. 

"I can't believe that. I won't." You can feel him staring holes into the side of your face but you refuse to continue giving him this attention. 

"Well, it's true whether you believe it or not." Normally if you drop it long enough he'll forget about it. You're facing straight ahead, eyes on the prize. There's only three more people in front of you two and the strawberry is calling your name. Any other day you'd be willing to deal with his shenanigans but this is business. He gives the whole room a quick glance before taking off the glove on his left hand and gently brushing a stray braid behind your ear, pressing his lips onto your shoulder smiling. He's a charmer but it's not going to work this time. You will not cave. Trailing a warm metal finger down the inside of your forearm into your wrist. He's only doing this now because you said something. 

"I know what you're doing and its not the same." You don't want to give him a lecture, surely he can understand how you feel about him trying it now. Not that the attempt at comforting you isn't welcome, it's just not spontaneous.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." He slowly intertwines his fingers into yours, giving your hand a small squeeze. You both step foreword, a few inches closer to dairy victory. He clears his throat and readjusts his grip. Fine. You cave, finally looking up at him slightly amused and very defeated. His expression is soft, filled with sugar; he always looks at you like that. As if any sharper expression might break you. He bounces his eyebrows twice before giving you a cheeky grin and a wink. 

"Jerk." You try to turn away quickly and hide your smile but it's too late. You can already feel the heat rushing to your face and he is quite aware of his victory. He squeezes your hand again while gently placing a kiss on your temple, nuzzling into your face.

"Who wouldn't want to hold your hand."


End file.
